Usable Items
Usable Items are items like Treasures which have some kind of effect when equipped or used with the Item button. They can be selected in the menu, and your currently equipped item is shown as the leftmost icon in the upper-right corner of the screen. Unlike Weapons and Sub-Weapons, there are no shortcut keys to quickly switch between Usable Items. List of Usable Items Hand Scanner *(Japanese: ハンディスキャナ, "Handi skyana" / lit. "Handy scanner") *Location: Surface (G-4) - Purchase in the rightmost shop for 10 coins. *Use: Equipping and using the Hand Scanner allows the player to read tablets scattered throughout the ruins, but must be used with reader.exe to translate the writing on the tablets. Players can also use it to scan skeletons/signs. *In-Game Description: Small Scanner used in conjunction with laptop. Allows text on various tablets to be scan and read. Djed Pillar *Location: Tower of Ruin (E-1) - Defeat Nüwa to unlock the chest. *Use: Used to invoke Mantras assigned by mantra.exe. *In-Game Description: A relic that can manipulate spells. Use it with the item button, and you can chant a spell. Mini Doll *Location: Gate of Illusion (F-5) - Talk to the skeleton NPC at Gate of Illusion (F-5). *Use: Use in the Mausoleum of the Giants in a room with a Giant statue to prove you are small (the Shell Horn should play as confirmation). Read the leftmost tablet in Gate of Illusion (D-3) to open the path and proceed. *In-Game Description: A doll used to prove that you are a little man. Equip this to indicate your dwarf status. Magatama Jewel *Location: Dimensional Corridor (C-4) - After defeating Tiamat, a cursed chest will appear. You'll need the Mulana Talisman to open and collect it. *Use: Defeat Ox-head & Horse-face in the Chamber of Extinction (E-1), then leave and return to the room. Use in the center of the room raise a platform, then use again at the top to activate the mural at Chamber of Extinction (D-4), which is required to obtain mantra.exe. *In-Game Description: An artifact used to recall the wisdom of ancient times. Use with the item button to set it in its proper place. Cog of the Soul Why, that's a . It's pretty much a key that's used to perform the forbidden art of bringing clay to life. I think you stick it somewhere to get a machine to move, but that's the kind of thing that you'd expect to be forbidden so... Maybe you shouldn't use it? -Elder Xelpud *Location: Gate of Illusion (E-1) - Refer to The Key to Life for puzzle solution. *Use: After obtaining, use it on the tablet that appears where the Stray Fairy NPC was located in the same room. This causes Mudmen to spawn in the Chamber of Birth, which is required to proceed. Also used as part of a puzzle in Chamber of Birth (B-3). *In-Game Description: Part of an ancient contraption. Use with the item button to set it in its proper place. Lamp of Time *Location: Twin Labyrinths (D-4) - Buy from the shop for 200 coins. The shop can only be reached using Bombs and by solving the block puzzle in the same room. *Use: Freezes time for a short while when used. Can only be used once before needing to be recharged. Can be recharged by standing in front of a Flame Statue for a few seconds. Required for several puzzles. The lamp need not be equipped in order to refuel. *Known Flame Statue Locations: **Graveyard of the Giants (G-4) **Temple of Moonlight (D-2) **Tower of the Goddess (A-2) **Tower of Ruin (B-3) **Endless Corridor (A-5) **Twin Labyrinths (D-4) **Chamber of Extinction (B-3) **Please add all known locations here. *In-Game Description: Manipulate time with this lamp. Once used, the flame goes out making it useless. Pochette Key *Location: Chamber of Birth (F-5) - Obtained after defeating Skanda. *Use: Used in Chamber of Extinction (B-2) to make Palenque's Ankh appear, and subsequently used at the beginning of his battle to start the mini-plane. *In-Game Description: A key that can activate an ancient machine. Use it with the item button to insert the key. Dragon Bone *Location: Twin Labyrinths (J-4) - Buy from the shop for 100 coins. This shop only appears after you spend 100 coins in the little brothers shop (A-4). *Use: Use on the Dragon Statue in the Shrine of the Mother (B-6) to permanently remove the skull walls spread throughout the area. Also used in a puzzle in the Chamber of Birth (area with the infinite falling). *In-Game Description: Shaped like the head of a certain dragon statue. Use with the item button to set it in its proper place. Crystal Skull *Location: Shrine of the Mother (B-2) - Obtaining the Diary in (E-2) will cause the chest in (B-2) to unlock. *Use: **Use between the skull symbols in Twin Labyrinths (I-1) to open a ladder to the Dimensional Corridor. **Present to the skull in Chamber of Birth in the background at (C-4) to create a nearby ladder, allowing you to progress farther into the Chamber of Birth. *In-Game Description: Crystal chiseled into the shape of a skull. Use with the item button to unlock a seal in a certain place. Vessel *Location: Chamber of Birth (F-2) - Enter the bottom area of (G-2) and approach the statue on the left with your Angel Shield drawn. Your shield will reflect the laser it fires, eventually destroying the statue and allowing you to pass into (F-2) where the Vessel awaits. *Use: Hold it up in front of the Medicine Statue to collect one of the three Medicines. *In-Game Description: A vessel made of silver. Use it with the item button to fill with medicine. Pepper *Location: Talk to the skeleton NPC in the upper-left room of Gate of Illusion (F-4). *Use: Use in front of the Olmec statue in Gate of Guidance (C-1) to cause it to sneeze out the Treasures. *In-Game Description: The perfect spice for meat dishes! Use it with the item button to sprinkle some pepper. Woman Statue *Location: Chamber of Birth (I-4) - Place a weight on the dais to trigger the spiked ceiling trap. Place a weight on the rightmost skeleton to stop the trap and unlock the chest. You will need to leave the room and re-enter to access the upper area. *Use: Equip and stand in the middle of Temple of the Sun (E-4) until it transforms into the Maternity Statue (a message will appear onscreen). *In-Game Description: A woman-shaped doll. Maternity Statue *Location: Temple of the Sun (E-4) - Equip the Woman Statue and stand in the middle of the room until it transforms into the Maternity Statue. *Use: Used in the Temple of Moonlight (D-3) to obtain the Philosophers' Ocarina. *In-Game Description: A statue shaped like a pregnant woman. Use it with the item button to unlock a certain spell. Key of Eternity *Location: Defeat Chi You in Gate of Illusion (D-4). *Use: Allows you to open the many areas blessed with infinity symbols in the Endless Corridor. *In-Game Description: A key that can unlock the seals in the Endless Corridor. Press the Item button to insert the key. Serpent Staff *Location: Temple of Moonlight (D-6) - Obtained by defeating the Anubis sub-boss (Book of the Dead required). *Use: Required to defeat Argus (must be equipped). *In-Game Description: A staff with a snake decoration coiled around it. Talisman *Location: Temple of the Sun (F-3) - Defeat Viy to cause the Sphinx in this room to shatter, leaving behind the Talisman in its rubble. *Use: Equip and talk to Elder Xelpud to hear about Shawn's diary. This is necessary to obtain the Diary and later the Mulana Talisman. *In-Game Description: A charm that the professor's father always carried with him. Diary *Location: Shrine of the Mother (E-2) - After presenting the Talisman to Elder Xelpud and using the Dragon Bone in the Shrine of the Mother to remove the skull walls, make your way to (E-2) to see a pillar drop and block off the chest containing the Diary. Talk to Xelpud again and return to the same room. He will jump in and lift the pillar, creating a path for you to grab the Diary. Note: Unlike the original, the Lamp of Time no longer stops the pillar. *Use: Talk to Elder Xelpud after obtaining the Diary to receive the Mulana Talisman in its place. *In-Game Description: More research notes than a diary, it was kept by the professor's father. Mulana Talisman *Location: Surface (G-4) - Talk to Xelpud after obtaining the Diary. *Use: With this in your possession, you will be able to collect the Crystal Skull at Shrine of the Mother (B-2), the Magatama Jewel at Dimensional Corridor (C-3), and the Djed Pillar at Tower of Ruin (E-1). Note that in order to safely open the chests, you must equip the Mulana Talisman, but it does not need to be used or activated in any way. *In-Game Description: Protective charms guarded by the Elder's tribe. It can open cursed chests. Category:Items